


Freedom

by huxfiles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mentions of Rape, Short One Shot, TRoS Spoilers, fuck you star wars, he gets to be free in the end and i think that's what he kinda deserved, i thought the way they handled hux was poor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxfiles/pseuds/huxfiles
Summary: I mostly liked TROS but I think it did not handle Hux well but I'll get into my thoughts in the notes. This is just what I would like to think in my head happened, even though he doesn't really deserve it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, mentioned
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Freedom

He’d survived. Somehow. 

Hux had been sure he was dead. Gods, how was he even alive? He’d woken up in a guarded hospital room. Pryde had probably thought he was actually dead. He was probably too busy with a stick up his ass. Ironically, he was the one who was thinking that. Him, who had definitely had a stick up his ass for years. But he’d changed. Kylo had changed him. 

He didn’t mean the sex. That hadn’t changed him. Half of the time he hadn’t even wanted it. But abuse was his way of living. He’d been abused since he was born, and he’d finally snapped. Kylo wouldn’t ruin him anymore. It was why he had done it. Fought back. Sure, he probably could have handled the entire situation better, but what could he do now? Not much. His leg and chest felt like they were on fire, and with the two stormtroopers in front of the door… not much was possible. But Armitage knew what Pryde was planning. He’d be distracted soon enough. The Rebellion had come. 

When the first boom hit the ship, Hux’s eyes darted to the window, the stormtroopers immediately abandoning their post. Good. He ripped out the needles and pushed himself out of bed, grimacing at the pain. He had to move. Limping, he reached his cane, holding it to it like it was his lifeline. It was, sort of. He opened the door, continuing down the hall. He needed to get to a ship. Whether or not the Rebels won, he couldn’t stay here. He’d be blown up or killed once Pryde got ahold of him. No one paid much attention to him as he stumbled along, eventually coming to a TIE fighter. He did his best to get into it, eventually falling in. 

“Ow,” He said, rubbing his back. At least he was in one of these things. He did his best to reach the switches he needed to, the pain in his chest searing when reaching up. This was going to be a difficult journey. But he could hopefully survive. Maybe the Resistance would take him in. What he had done wouldn’t just excuse the genocide he caused, but it was better to be locked away than die, he decided. The rest of them wouldn’t give up so easily. 

Armitage eventually got the ship going and took off. He was no expert pilot, but he just needed to get out. Hopefully it wouldn’t be impossible to get out of wherever the hell he was. That wasn’t his biggest problem, though. He was in the middle of a battle. A rebel might kill him. That didn’t sound at all appealing. There were a couple close calls, but he eventually made it out of the battlefield. It took time, but he eventually got out of the atmosphere and into space. 

When he finally made it out, he leaned back in his seat and stared out into space. What was he now? A war criminal or a traitor, depending on who you spoke to. Where was he to go? Hux had never been in the open world before. He was always restrained to the confines of the Empire, his father, or the First Order. Hux didn’t know what to do. Who was he, if not a shadow of his father? As he sat there, he eventually decided to continue cruising. He didn’t know where he was going, but it would be somewhere. 

After a while, he detected a large amount of ships coming near - many heading into hyperspace. Huh. They weren’t registering as Final Order. They were just… a bunch of ships. Resistance, he figured. He began to tail behind, going into hyperspace after them. However, when he left hyperspace, he didn’t immediately go into the atmosphere. Now what? They’d probably kill him, but he had no money and even if he fled, bounty hunters or some other sick bastards would want him. Neither sounded at all appealing. 

Armitage took a deep breath, before regretting it, and flew down into the atmosphere. He landed a little ways away from where the others had landed for his own safety, before getting out of the ship. He slowly inched towards the Resistance base, looking around at the forest. It was pleasant; much warmer than any of the ships he’d lived on. When he eventually arrived to the Resistance base, he was immediately met with guns. He raised his one free hand in surrender. 

“Please. I have nothing on me,” he said, his voice raspy from not having used it. 

“Lower the weapons,” came a familiar voice. Dameron, it sounded like. “How did you survive?”

Hux laughed softly. “I don’t know.”

Poe glanced at Finn, who was by his side. “Should we kill him?”

“He helped us. Even if it wasn’t for us,” Finn replied.

“But he’s also murdered billions,” Poe argued. 

“If you kill me, I wouldn’t blame you,” Armitage stated simply. He wouldn’t. Hux had deserved to die from the moment he was born. 

Finn studied him for a few moments. “Take him to the med bay. We can decide what to do with him later.”

Armitage was in the same place he had been in at the start. On a bed, with guards nearby in case he tried something. Which was ridiculous, he didn’t have the strength to attack them. When Poe and Finn arrived, he attempted to sit up, looking over the two. 

“Have you decided?”

“Yes. While I want to have justice brought to you, Finn and I have agreed that we will give you a ship and promise us that we will never see you again. We would be dead if it weren’t for you, unfortunately,” Poe huffed. 

Armitage nodded. “Thank you.” It was all he could say. “When are you making me leave?”

“When you’re healed,” Finn replied. “We’ll give you credits and you can disappear.”

It took a few weeks, but he was eventually well enough to leave. He got on an old junker ship and left, not looking back. He would go somewhere. Somewhere nice, maybe own a farm. Live out his days alone. It sounded desirable. Once, he had wanted power, but now he wanted peace. 

He eventually found a place for himself. People recognised him, but said nothing. Hux didn’t bother them, and they didn’t bother him, other than the dirty looks. Armitage would be lying if he said he wasn’t used to it. He was always going to be looked at as scum. It was better than being dead or abused, wasn’t it? Hux thought so. 

He was finally free. Armitage Hux could finally be who he wanted to be. Not what Brendol wanted, not what Snoke wanted, not even what Kylo wanted. For once, Hux smiled out of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I think Pryde really shouldn't have existed. Hux would have worked in the same position because he would have had immense power and probably could have still wanted Ren to lose through this alliance with Palpatine and thought he'd gotten that in the end. I'm not upset at the fact Hux died, because ultimately, that was going to happen, but I'm upset at the way they handled it. This was a bit rushed and NOT my best work but I really wanted to get this out because it's been on my mind lol.


End file.
